This invention relates to a moveable support system for mounting a variety of accessories upon the bed of a pick-up truck, and more particularly to a moveable support system for mounting a crossover tool box.
There exist a variety of devices for mounting accessories to the bed of a pick-up truck. Some of these devices include rail systems for slidably mounting tool boxes between the side walls of the bed. Not only are these devices complicated in their structure and difficult to assemble and operate, but they are not easily adapted to fit truck beds of different shapes and sizes.
Therefore, a primary objective of this invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easily adapted to truck beds of different shapes and sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easy and economical to manufacture having a minimum of machined parts.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easy to assemble and operate.
The moveable support system for a crossover box has a pair of elongated rails that are mounted to the sidewalls of a truck bed. The rails have an elongated plate that extends across the top surface of the truck sidewall and a vertical support element that extends downwardly from the plate engaging the inner edge of the truck sidewall.
A pair of blocks are attached to the bottom of the outer sides of the crossover box and are superimposed over the rails. The blocks have slide elements on the inner edges of the blocks that extend downwardly and thence outwardly to form recesses to receive the rails. On the outer edge of the blocks are vertical shoulders that extend downwardly and engage the outer edge of the rail. Within the blocks are a plurality of recesses with each having a lower opening in communication with the top surface of the rails. Mounted within these recesses are rotatable wheels that extend through the lower openings to engage the top surface of the rails.
Extending transversely through the block and having an open upper end is an inverted T-shaped groove with a horizontal portion and a vertical portion. An inverted mounting bolt having a head that is slidably mounted within the horizontal portion of the groove and a stem that is slidably mounted within the vertical portion and extends upwardly out of the upper end of the groove connects the block to the crossover box.